1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the deposition of thin layers of chemical material upon a solid substrate. More specifically, this invention relates to the equipment and the method related to such chemical deposition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention involves a vapor transport system and process for the deposition of solid materials from a gaseous carrier. In the field of this invention, there are a number of patents that pertain to this design. The following list is a compendium of these patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,205 issued to Etter on Feb. 1, 1977, U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,056 issued to Hamalainen, et. al. on May 23, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,725 issued to Ross on Aug. 8, 1978, U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,735 issued to Schumacher on Feb. 20, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,829 issued to Partus on Nov. 25, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,243 issued to Partus on Jun. 30, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,013 issued to McMenamin on Jul. 12, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,674 issued to McMenamin on Mar. 13, 1984, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,118 issued to Tain on May 22, 1984, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,480 issued to Lynch, et. al. on Apr. 15, 1986.
The present invention concerns an improved liquid source material container and a process for vapor transport of a high purity liquid by a carrier gas. This invention can be used in connection with the manufacture of multi-layer solar cells and compound semi-conductor devices.